Magic Plaza
Attention all magical people! Come to Magic Plaza to enjoy food or enjoy the free time! Roleplay They hopped in the Magic Taxi and were off. "I'm so pumped that we got the same dormitory! Everythings gonna be fun sice we're together!" ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 00:26, August 10, 2011 (UTC) In Magic Plaza, she saw a cute brown haired guy there. "Hey, look at him," she said with a smile to Stacy. Then she saw her brother and her jaw dropped. "Oh my god, that cute boy is talking to MY brother!" Her eyes were still on the cute guy then she snapped back. They walked over to one of the Pizza places. "Want to eat here?" she asked. Rainface<3 00:32, August 10, 2011 (UTC) "Sure!", Stacy replied. "Well, if you look on the bright side, we could always make your brother get you a date with him.", she said while giggling. Stacy looked at the Pizza Place line. "Oh boy", she sighed. "That lines very long!" ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 00:37, August 10, 2011 (UTC) "Yea, I guess your right," Liza said. She would use her powers to cut infront of the line but then she would get introuble in Alphea for using magic outside of school without earning her Enchantix. She sighed and got in line with Stacy. Rainface<3 00:38, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Stacy was getting impatient. "Why can't people eat Itailian food some where else?", she whispered to Liza. Finally the line thinned out and they were 2 people away. "Finally we are in the front", Stacy exclaimed. ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 00:42, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Liza giggled at her friends impatience then looked ahead. "Now only 1 person away," she said. Finally it was their turn and they ordered a large pizza to share. Rainface<3 00:43, August 10, 2011 (UTC) The two friends found a big table and started eating. "So,", Stacy started, "Do you think you'll ever see that boy again?" she asked. "If you do, he might be with your brother." ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 00:45, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Liza rolled her eyes. "If we need a Specialist we can call him, he might be the first guy to pop up any way." Liza went back to eating her share of the pizza. Rainface<3 00:46, August 10, 2011 (UTC) The two friends finished their pizza and left the shop. "I'm sooo excited to start everything!", Stacy told her friend. "I hope we can do everything together!" ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 00:50, August 10, 2011 (UTC) "Me to!" she said happily when something caught her eye. She saw a big beast heading into an alley. "Hey Stacy, what's that?" she asked. Not waiting for a response, she followed it. Rainface<3 00:51, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Stacy's eyes grew wide. "What's what?", she called while chasing her friend into the alley. Stacy followed Liza's shadow into the darkness when she saw a bigger shadow. Stacy blinked. ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 00:53, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Liza was shaking when Stacy caught up and she pointed to the big monster. Then she saw three witches behind the monster, angry eyes. The monster charged at her then she turned into a fairy! Her hair flowing behind her. "NO!" she said and used Shining Star that stunned it. Then she used Solar Wind which blew it away from her and Stacy. Then, her fairy form disappeared and she fell to the ground. The last thing she saw was the monster in the wall behind the witches and the witches glaring at her through narrowed eyes. The two friends finished their pizza and left the shop. "I'm sooo excited to start everything!", Stacy told her friend. "I hope we can do everything together!" ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 00:50, August 10, 2011 (UTC) "Me to!" she said happily when something caught her eye. She saw a big beast heading into an alley. "Hey Stacy, what's that?" she asked. Not waiting for a response, she followed it. Rainface<3 00:51, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Stacy's eyes grew wide. "What's what?", she called while chasing her friend into the alley. Stacy followed Liza's shadow into the darkness when she saw a bigger shadow. Stacy blinked. ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 00:53, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Liza was shaking when Stacy caught up and she pointed to the big monster. Then she saw three witches behind the monster, angry eyes. The monster charged at her then she turned into a fairy! Her hair flowing behind her. "NO!" she said and used Shining Star that stunned it. Then she used Solar Wind which blew it away from her and Stacy. Then, her fairy form disappeared and she fell to the ground. The last thing she saw was the monster in the wall behind the witches and the witches glaring at her through narrowed eyes. The two friends finished their pizza and left the shop. "I'm sooo excited to start everything!", Stacy told her friend. "I hope we can do everything together!" ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 00:50, August 10, 2011 (UTC) "Me to!" she said happily when something caught her eye. She saw a big beast heading into an alley. "Hey Stacy, what's that?" she asked. Not waiting for a response, she followed it. Rainface<3 00:51, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Stacy's eyes grew wide. "What's what?", she called while chasing her friend into the alley. Stacy followed Liza's shadow into the darkness when she saw a bigger shadow. Stacy blinked. ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 00:53, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Liza was shaking when Stacy caught up and she pointed to the big monster. Then she saw three witches behind the monster, angry eyes. The monster charged at her then she turned into a fairy! Her hair flowing behind her. "NO!" she said and used Shining Star that stunned it. Then she used Solar Wind which blew it away from her and Stacy. Then, her fairy form disappeared and she fell to the ground. The last thing she saw was the monster in the wall behind the witches and the witches glaring at her through narrowed eyes. Rainface<3 21:28, August 13, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Category:Town Category:Magic